


Golden and Sapphire

by OhMistakeShiny



Series: Little drabbles [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: F/M, Past Abuse, Referenced canonical character death, Tine is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 02:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMistakeShiny/pseuds/OhMistakeShiny
Summary: A piece from her childhood returns to Tine's hands.





	Golden and Sapphire

**Author's Note:**

> I made this while not wanting to study but I liked it. I hope you enjoy it.

Her fingers caressed softly the pages from the old book.

She remembered the first time she saw the book, how she had felt attracted by the golden and deep blue in the cover.

It had been a present. But, of course, not for her.

The duke of Friege had wanted to give a present to his daughter and heir to Mjolnir's power from his travel to Miletos and for the merchant that book was perfect for a little woman.

Ishtar had realised how her cousin's eyes had brightened after looking at the book, specially when it was something that almost never happened, and after she had finished, she gifted it to her. Everything belonging to Tine had always been first Ishtar's and that book wasn't an exception.

The book's story was simple, a tale of love between a princess and one of the most loyal knights in the kingdom, but as young as she was, she was fascinated by all the the lovely and pure words the two protagonists exchanged.

A book about love, gifted with love from someone she loved. If happiness had been allowed to her, it probably would have felt like reading the book in company of her cousins or mother.

But that amount of happiness attracted the major sorrow she have ever felt, the death of her mother.

These days she didn't touch the book. To be honest, she didn't remember what she did, she only has little flashes of memory, Ishtore hugging her or Hilda yelling to her to stop dramatising and been weak, and also the pain in the heart she felt after realising her mother was not going to wake up.

She didn't tried to read until a month after, until she had energy to try to return to her life and after Hilda's constant insulting for her grieving became unbearable, little she knew in that moment that Hilda's yelling only would change the reason but it would continue until it became more and more unbearable. She tried to read, to have a little enjoyment she had always had with it. But not only she didn't had that, the two pages she had time to read before breaking into tears gave her an extremely sadness. She couldn't read something as happy as that kind of love stories when life was only suffering and she decided to buried it in her room and never touched it again. Or at least, until life proved to be a little better of what it had showed her.

Tine's eyes rested on the two final words.

_The end._

After years into complete oblivion, the book had returned to her hands. A way to give closure to this little part of her past as she always tried to do with everything.

Reading it now, she had found it a little simple. The ending was as happy as she imagined when she started reading it so many years ago. An ending she was really glad to feel real.

She closed the book with one hand and smiled after a deep breath. She looked at the beautiful sun that adorned the day and her gaze moved to the ring in her finger which was overshadowed by her fiance's hair shining bright from the sun as she stroked it while his head rested on her lap and his chest moved slowly, sleeping.

She closed her eyes to enjoy the sound of nature until she felt something pressing on her ring. She looked down and saw that Seliph had turned around and was looking her, his head still on her lap, while kissing her fingers.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked.

Seliph breathed deeply with his eyes still half closed, "yeah," he answered with a hoarse voice. "How much time I have been sleeping?"

"It doesn't matter, you needed it after almost not sleep last night."

He didn't answered. She saw how his eyes looked at the book, "That book is very pretty."

"It is. I have had it for so many years but I have finished just today."

" Is it a good book?"

"It has a very pretty and happy end." She smiled.

He smiled back. "Then it's a good book."

He sat up slowly and his face got closer to her's until their lips joined together.


End file.
